Kiseki, le chant d'un ange
by Katym's Fanfiction
Summary: Qui aurait cru, qu'une simple erreur de manipulation pouvait changé tant de choses ? De personnes ? De destins ? Pas moi. Si elle n'avait pas été envoyée à cet endroit, à ce moment, le futur aurait-il été différent ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne saurais peut-être jamais. Mais une chose est sûre, où qu'elle soit, à n'importe quelle époque, sa voix atteindra le ciel.C'est ma première fic
1. Prologue

Kikou ! Je me présente, je suis Katym et ceci est ma première fanfiction ! J'espère donc un peu de clémence de la part des lecteurs... C'est une fanfiction sur Fairy Tail et One Piece, mais pas que ! Il y aura un peu de Détective Conan, de K Project, peut-être de Naruto et du Soul Eater, (si vous ne connaissait pas, ce sont vraiment des animes qu'il faut voir), mais surtout du One Piece ! Beaucoup de One Piece ! J'ai essayé de corriger le max de fautes, mais je suis pas sûr. Les chapitres mettront sûrement ENORMEMENT de temps pour sortir car je pense pas vraiment à écrire et j'ai d'autres trucs à faire à côté (révision, éval... que du bonheur !). Ayant fini mon petit discours, je vous invite à lire la suite et on se retrouve à la fin. Bye !

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont arrivés depuis que je suis née. J'ai fait des rencontres. J'ai ri. J'ai pleuré. J'ai aimé. J'ai souffert… Autant de bonnes choses que de mauvaises. Je ne pourrais pas dire laquelle a été la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée, mais je sais une chose, le jour où j'ai rencontré Monkey.D. Luffy, a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Une goutte de sueur coule le long de ma nuque, laissant un sillage humide derrière elle. Il fait chaud, le soleil tape fort. Même mon chapeau ne peut rien y faire. J'ai soif. Une douce odeur d'agrumes m'entoure. Je suis absorbée par ma tâche. Le jardinage est un travail de patience et délicatesse. Surtout sur de si précieux mandariniers.

Ma mèche blanche m'obstrue la vue. Je la replace derrière mon oreille, avec mes cheveux noirs. Puis mes mains repartent rencontrer la terre. Je les sens moites. Et les gants n'aident pas.

 _Que j'ai soif…_

Comme un ange tombé du ciel, un miracle inattendue, une oasis dans un désert brûlant, il arrive. Je ne remarque sa présence que quand il vient cacher de son ombre, l'astre ardent nommé soleil. Mes yeux émeraude quittent leur tâche, et mon regard se pose sur l'homme qui m'apporte ma délivrance.

« Sanji… »

Le blond me sourit, me tendant un verre, toujours avec la plus grande des courtoisies. Le cocktail est coloré, mélange de jaune et de rouge, formant un magnifique dégradé. Ma bouche prend la paille et aspire rapidement la boisson sucré. Tequila, jus d'orange et sirop de grenadine, avec un citron pour un peu d'acidité.

 _Délicieux._

La liqueur se répand dans tout mon corps qui se décrispe sous la soudaine fraîcheur. Ça fait un bien fou. Un sourire de plaisir s'installe sur mon visage. Celui de notre cuisinier n'en devient que plus lumineux. Après avoir bu la moitié de la collation, je la pose à côté de moi.

« Merci Sanji ! C'est délicieux, comme d'habitude. »

Je lui souris. Un de ces sourires dont seul moi ai le secret. Même Luffy ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Grand-père dit que j'ai le sourire d'un ange. Enfin, quand il met ses lunettes.

À mon sourire, Sanji… Fait comme d'habitude. Ses yeux prennent une forme étrange et il commence à… Danser ? Ou un truc du genre, en lançant des "De rien princesse !" "Sirène la plus belle des océans !". Je le regarde avec amusement. Nami me dit toujours que je peux le frapper s'il m'énerve trop. Je lui réponds que je le trouve amusant. Puis elle me regarde toujours avec un drôle d'air, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je n'ai jamais comprit ce regard…

« Grrrr… »

Un grognement retentit à ma droite. Zoro remue dans son sommeil. Je le regarde d'abord surprise, puis, voyant que la colère monte, je souris de plus belle.

 _On dirait que le tapage de Sanji l'énerve…_

Il se tourne d'abord vers la gauche, essayant de couvrir un maximum la voix de notre cuisinier.

 _Trois…_

Puis il se retourne vers la droite.

 _Deux…_

Il fronce les sourcils.

 _Un..._

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés mais son visage se crispe de colère.

 _Zéro~_

Comme un prédateur sur sa proie, l'épéiste ouvre son œil et bondit sur ses pieds, brandissant le poing en l'air, direction le blond.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUCAN ! J'ESSAYE DE PIONCER ! Hurle-t-il, sa réplique dirigée vers Sanji. »

La Jambe Noire rétorque avec la même politesse.

« QU'EST CE QU'IL A Á GUEULER, LE BRETTEUR DU DIMANCHE ?!

\- TA GUEULE CUISTOT DE MERDE !

\- CACTUS DE MAIDEUX* !

\- BLONDINET ! »

Et ça pendant vingt minutes. Moi je les regarde, rigolant comme pas possible.

 _C'est toujours aussi drôle de les voir se disputer. En deux ans, ils n'ont pas changé !_

Une porte claque bruyamment, mais cela ne semble pas déranger les deux éternels rivaux. Moi je me tais, n'osant plus faire un geste.

 _Elle arrive…_

De longs cheveux roux, une poitrine avantageuse, une avarice sans pareil… La navigatrice de notre équipage, terreur de tout le navire : Nami.

La rousse s'avance lentement, une aura sombre l'enveloppe. Un halo de colère se dégage d'elle. Elle descend les escaliers de bois, se dirigeant vers les deux idiots, qui n'ont toujours pas remarqué la présence, au que terrifiante, de notre navigatrice. Je déglutis, ayant déjà mal pour Zoro et Sanji.

 _J'ai peur…_

Elle s'arrête. On entend plus un bruit. Sauf les deux imbéciles qui se chamaillent encore. Robin, qui lisait sur un transat, regarde la scène avec ce petit sourire énigmatique qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Ussop, qui pêchait, se mord (littéralement) les doigts, pressentant le carnage.

Nami lève deux poings en l'air, et les abats. Un sur la tête blonde de Sanji, l'autre sur celle verte de Zoro.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ! Y EN A QUI TENTE DE BOSSER ! »

Les deux antagonistes ont maintenant la tête contre terre, une bosse pointant le bout de son nez sur leurs têtes. A cette scène, la peur me quitte et j'explose de rire. Je me tord sur place, me tenant le ventre. La jeune femme aux cheveux orangés, toujours en colère, se tourne vers moi.

« ET TOI ARRÊTE DE RIRE ! »

Malgré son avertissement, je continue.

 _C'est plus fort que moi !_

Robin s'est remit à lire, son sourire légèrement plus large que tout à l'heure. Ussop, lui, observe encore la scène. En dépit de cette situation qu'on peut qualifier de fréquente, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait habitué à ça.

L'euphorie passée, je prend de grandes inspirations, tâchant de faire disparaître ma joie. Nami est encore énervée, mais semble s'être relativement calmée. Je vois aussi les deux à terre remués difficilement. Zoro est le premier à se relever. Il frotte douloureusement son crâne.

« Tch… Sorcière… Peste-t-il »

 _Mauvaise idée…_

Une veine apparaît sur le front de la surnommée Chatte Voleuse.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?! Crie-t-elle avant de le frapper encore une fois. »

Une seconde bosse se forme sur la première. Un rire retentit, mais cette fois ce n'est pas moi. Le rire est tonitruant, bruyant mais montre la gaieté du personnage. Son chapeau de paille accroché par une lanière et pendant dans son dos, une chemise de couleur carmin et un sourire de dix kilomètres. C'est le capitaine de ce navire.

« Salut Luffy ! Lui dis-je

\- Shishishi** ! Salut tout le monde ! Me répond-t-il. »

Il tend le bras, et l'étire pour venir s'accrocher à la voile. Il saute alors de là où il est, puis, à l'aide de son bras, se balance pour atterrir sur la tête en forme de lion du bateau. Sa place préférée.

« Dit Nami ! C'est quand qu'on arrive sur la prochaine île ? Je m'ennuie ! Boude-t-il comme le gamin qu'il est.

\- On devrait arriver dans quelques jours, si les vents nous sont favorables. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas… »

En fait, depuis quelques jours, le vent ne souffle plus. Mais alors plus du tout. Ce qui fait que nous sommes sur une véritable fournaise ambulante. Et que nous sommes tous en t-shirts, débardeurs ou encore chemise ouverte pour Luffy. Même Law. Ce qui, d'après moi, est un miracle. Il dort d'ailleurs dans l'infirmerie. Oui il dort. Il dit travailler, mais on voit bien qu'il n'est pas habitué au climat très chaud comme celui-là.

Je m'essuie le front, enlevant quelques gouttes de sueur. Mon regard se porte alors, sur l'océan et son immensité.

 _L'eau à l'air si bonne… Si rafraîchissante… Je veux me baigner…_

Je fronce les sourcils, me rendant compte d'une chose.

 _Mais qu'est ce qui m'en empêche d'ailleurs ?_

« Nami ! Lui criai-je.

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- On peut aller se baigner ? »

A cette phrase, Ussop tourne la tête vers nous, soudainement intéressé. Zoro, qui était reparti dormir, ouvre son seul œil valide. Franky sort la tête de la pièce située sous le pont, où est installée son atelier, ouvrant une trappe. Une par une, les têtes se tournent et les regards se dirigent vers la rousse. Sous toute cette tension et ces prunelles insistantes, Nami soupire.

« Si vous voulez… Mais faites gaffe ! Dit elle enfin, après quelques secondes d'appréhension. »

Des sourires se dessinent sur nos visages.

« Ouais ! Crions nous.

\- Nami-chérie ! Je m'occupe de mettre la limite ! Va mettre un maillot sur ton corps de déesse !

\- Merci Sanji-kun !

\- De rien princesse des océans ! »

Je me lève de ma place, et me dirige moi aussi vers notre cabine, avec Robin qui s'était joint à nous en cour de route. Nous en ressortons quelques minutes plus tard, toutes superbes dans nos maillots de bain. Enfin, c'est ce que traduit la bave qui coule de la bouche de Sanji.

Nous avons mit des bikinis très simples, sauf Robin, qui a opté pour un une pièce. Le mien est vert, se mariant avec mes yeux, de ce que dit Nami. La rousse, elle, a prit presque le même que moi, mais en bleu. Je porte aussi un gilet à manche courte, pour raison personnelle.

Directement sorti de la cabine, je me dirige tranquillement vers la rambarde pour observer l'eau qui semblait si tentante tout à l'heure. A sa vue, mes yeux scintillent.

 _Si bleu._

Cette pensée me fait doucement rire.

 _Normal, c'est de l'eau._

Ussop et Chopper sont déjà en train de se baigner, avec une bouée pour le petit médecin. Je décide donc de les rejoindre. J'enjambe la rambarde de bois et descend par une échelle de corde. A mi-chemin, je m'arrête. Mes deux mains lâchent le cordage de l'échelle, et je me laisse tomber en arrière. Mon dos touche rapidement la surface de l'océan, avant de m'engloutir complètement. L'eau fraîche me revigore. J'ai l'impression de renaître. Je laisse doucement mon corps remonter à l'air libre. J'écarte les bras, tendant les bras vers le ciel.

 _Je me sens si bien… Pas envie de bouger…_

Puis soudain cette bulle de plénitude se brise par l'arrivée de notre charmant capitaine. Il se tient debout sur la balustrade, armé de deux bouées et d'un masque de plongée avec tuba. Et il ne faut pas oublier les palmes.

Je vois Luffy plier les genoux. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour deviner ce qu'il prépare. Juste avant qu'il ne saute, je me décale rapidement.

 _Juste à temps._

Son atterrissage fait une énorme vague qui nous éclabousse tous.

« Luffy ! Gronde alors Chopper et Ussop, visiblement énervés. »

Je sens d'ailleurs la colère monter. Il n'y a pas que Nami qui peut s'énerver dans cette équipage. Sauf que moi c'est plus rare.

Je nage tranquillement vers mon capitaine, tout sourire. Il me regarde avec méfiance. Puis j'abats mon poings sur sa tête, toujours avec le sourire. C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique. Il crie de douleur, se tenant la tête de ses deux mains.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Me demande-t-il, m'énervant encore plus.

\- Parce que tu es un idiot fini qui ne sait pas qu'il ne faut pas se jeter dans une piscine quand il y a quelqu'un dedans. Surtout quand on saute sur ce quelqu'un. D'accord ? »

Je sais que mon sourire lui fait un peu peur, à Chopper et Ussop aussi d'ailleurs. Et c'est bien le but. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut éviter de me contrarier, car je peux devenir une vraie démone.

« D'accord… Me répond-t-il faiblement. »

 _J'ai l'impression de parler à un gamin… J'oubliais, Luffy est un gamin. C'est donc tout à fait normal._

Je soupire. Moi qui voulais me reposer tranquillement dans une eau bien fraîche. C'est loupé.

Mes lamentations sont soudainement interrompue par Nami qui se penche au dessus de la balustrade, nous criant :

« Remontez à bord, le vent se lève ! »

Des cris de joie précèdent sa déclaration. Après trois jours de canicule, à rester sur place à rien faire, aucune île à découvrir, aucuns monstres marins, aucuns caprices de Dame Nature, enfin, nous avançons. Je remonte rapidement sur le bateau, où notre navigatrice donne déjà ses ordres.

« Dépêche-toi de te changer, on va avoir besoin de ton aide. Me lance-t-elle. »

J'exécute son ordre un quelques minutes. Elle m'ordonne après plusieurs choses dont je ne comprends toujours pas l'utilité, mais je le fais quand même. En environ un quart d'heure Nami a réussi de faire de ce petit vent, un moteur pour faire avancer le navire. Je le dis toujours, cette fille est magicienne.

Nos besognes terminées, on souffle tous. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est physique tout ça. C'est alors que Sanji prononce la phrase magique.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure du goûter… »

Même si c'est un gros pervers, j'adore ce type. Nous lui répondons avec un cri de joie et nous dirigeons immédiatement vers la salle à manger. On s'assoit tous à notre place habituelle. Puis Sanji apporte le fameux goûter. Il est fait de petites douceurs colorées et de jus de fruit frais. Ayant la chance d'être une belle femme et d'avoir un cuisinier gentleman, je suis servie, de même que Nami et Robin, en première. Luffy boude, comme d'habitude, il proteste, comme d'habitude, et essaye de piquer dans nos assiettes, encore et toujours comme d'habitude. Même deux ans passés avec le second du Roi des Pirates ne l'a pas changé.

Le quatre-heures se passe dans le calme. Oui, dans le calme, car malgré le fait que Luffy et Chopper fassent les pitres, que Sanji et Zoro se disputent sans arrêt et que notre navigatrice distribue des coups de poings un peu partout, tout se passe dans le calme. Je m'amuse bien. Sans tout ce grabuge, la vie sur ce navire serait bien triste. Je remarque que Ussop s'éclipse discrètement de la pièce. Je crois qu'il est en train de construire quelque chose et qu'il a besoin de plus de calme que ça. Je n'y prête pas beaucoup attention.

Mais une ou deux minutes après son départ, la porte claque bruyamment. Tout le monde se tourne vers l'ouverture, silencieux. Ussop se tient à l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé. Les seconde s'écoulent, juste le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.

« Une… Une île ! Finit il enfin par dire. »

Tout le monde sort précipitamment du réfectoire pour se diriger vers l'avant du navire. Le capitaine se pose sur la tête de proue, visiblement excité de la venue d'une île. Elle doit être à une vingtaine de kilomètre de notre position, ce qui équivaut à environ deux heures. Vue de loin, cette île à l'air plutôt… Étrange. Une sorte d'aura maléfique s'en échappe. Chopper tremble légèrement de peur.

« Le Log Pose ne pointe pas sur l'île ! Constate la rousse. Luffy, je t'interdis d'aller sur cette île ! On ne sait pas ce qui peut s'y trouver. »

En arrière plan, Ussop et Chopper hochent la tête d'approbation.

 _Toujours aussi peureux…_

« Le Log Pose ne pointe pas sur l'île ? Demande Luffy.

\- Oui ! Répond Nami. »

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de notre capitaine.

« Alors cap sur l'île ! Ordonne-t-il en brandissant son poing en l'air.

\- TU ÉCOUTES QUAND ON TE PARLE ! J'AI DIT NON ! Hurle la rouquine qui écrase son poing sur la boîte crânienne du futur roi des pirates.

\- AÏE ! »

Luffy se tient la tête de douleur, mais il réussit à répliquer :

« Mais c'est moi le capitaine ! C'est moi qui décide ! »

L'argument fait taire la navigatrice. Un silence pesant s'installe. Chacun pesant le pour et le contre. Sauf moi. Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir trop longtemps, ses jours de grands calmes deviennent vraiment ennuyeux. Et puis, le capitaine est d'accord, alors…

« Moi je suis pour. »

Je casse ainsi le silence et Nami me regarde horrifiée, comme si je venais de déclarer la guerre au monde entier, ce que nous avons d'ailleurs déjà fait. Ce regard me semble d'abord étrange, mais voyant le sourire des autres membres d'équipage s'agrandir (sauf ceux du trio des peureux qui pâlissent) je comprends maintenant l'inquiétude de Nami.

« Alors c'est décidé ! On va sur cette île ! Décide Luffy. »

L'enthousiasme gagne le cœur des personnes présentes, qui répondent à la décision avec une acclamation dès plus joyeuse. Le visage de la Chatte Voleuse se décompose. Celui de notre tireur et de notre médecin aussi. Le désespoir les prend. Dans un dernier effort de désolation, Nami empoigne les deux pans de mon col et commence à me secouer vivement.

« KATY ! QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT ! »

Des larmes ornent ses joues de porcelaine. Et mes yeux la fixent avec ce même regard d'incompréhension, alors qu'elle me balance d'avant en arrière, pensant naïvement que cela me remettra les idées en place.

« Je n'ai fait que donner mon avis. Et il s'avère que ce n'est pas celui auquel tu t'attendais. »

On dirait que ma réplique l'énerve encore plus, car elle me secoue de plus en plus et des insultes sortent comme une cascade de sa bouche.

Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Ne l'écoute pas plutôt. Car une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Une pensée aussi pure qu'un ange, aussi innocente qu'un enfant. Cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur et mon sourire s'élargit.

 _J'aime cet équipage._

* * *

Rekikou ! *Je savais pas comment ça s'écrivait...

**C'est le rire de Luffy.

Tout les commentaires sont acceptés, sauf les insultes, que ce soit pour critiquer ou pour féliciter. Les commentaires sur les fautes d'orthographe sont admis.

Bye !


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

Kikou ! Je sais, un an pour écrire le chapitre 1, c'est un peu beaucoup... Mais il est bien là ! Mais avant que vous attaquiez ce magnifique chapitre, je tiens a préciser certaines choses : tout d'abord, j'ai imaginé cette fic alors que je n'étais rendue qu'à l'arc Dressrosa donc, je ne savais pas pour la fascination des membres de l'équipage pour les ninjas (et ça aurait été bête de tout modifier pour un truc comme ça). Ensuite, peut-être que les persos non pas totalement la même personnalité que dans le manga, c'est assez compliqué de les cerner parfois. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le prologue mais personnellement je le trouve moins bien, vous pensez ce que vous voulez.

 _Les pensées sont en italiques._

Merci à Wikipédia pour sa grande contribution.

Et pour finir : l'univers et les personnages de Coby et Luffy ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture~

(Pour ceux, qui ont déjà lu ce chap, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait une petite modif car je me suis rendue compte que Katy ne connaissait pas la nom de Coby... Oui je suis pas douée, je sais.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

 _Un peu plus de 2 ans dans le passé, lorsque tout ne faisait que commencer..._

« HEIN ?! »

Deux garçons se tenaient sur une barque au milieu de l'océan. L'un était de petite taille, ses cheveux étaient roses et il portait de grosses lunettes rondes. Son ami, quant à lui, avait un visage dès plus banal. Cheveux noirs mal coiffés et yeux noirs. Seule une cicatrice sous son oeil gauche, cassait cette effet de banalité. On remarquait d'ailleurs, qu'à part cette cicatrice, il ressemblait à un paysan tout à fait normal, si on omettait le fait que le décor ne laissait pas paraître cette option. Il portait une chemise rouge sans manche, un bermuda bleu, des tongs, et un chapeau de paille, pour parfaire l'effet "campagnard".

Les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas encore adultes. Le rose criait sur l'homme au chapeau de paille, qui lui, était indifférent aux jérémiades de son ami.

« Luffy-san... Tu n'as jamais navigué et tu veux devenir pirate ?!

\- Bein ouais ! Répondit Luffy un sourire béant sur les lèvres. »

Le rose se mit pour la énième fois à désespérer de sa situation. Et pour finir la présentation de nos deux amis : le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses s'appelle Coby et l'autre au chapeau de paille se prénomme Monkey.D. Luffy, pirate.

Alors que Coby faisait un monologue, énumérant les risques pour Luffy de mourir sans aucune connaissance sur la navigation, le pirate le frappa d'un coup sur le crâne, sans prévenir. La réaction du future marine fut des plus vives.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! Cria-t-il sur Luffy, se tenant la tête de douleur. »

L'autre répondit d'un air neutre:

« Juste une envie soudaine... »

Coby blâma pour la énième fois sa malchance en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Alors qu'il déprimait dans un coin de la minuscule embarcation, Luffy remarqua au loin une île. Il essaya alors de sortir son ami de son état de dépression, mais en vain. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de faire réagir son compagnon. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçut un saut rempli d'eau traînant par là. Perdu dans les méandres de la mélancolie, Coby se réveilla suite à une soudaine froideur sur sa tête. Il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds pour faire face à Luffy. Et il reprit ses engueulades.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? »

Luffy pointa le doigt sur l'île aperçu plus tôt, ce qui changea radicalement l'humeur du futur marine. À s'en demander s'il n'était pas bipolaire.

« Ah ! Une île ! On pourra se reposer et essayer de trouver un bon navigateur et un bateau. »

Un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un grondement de tonnerre, retentit. Coby leva la tête, voyant un ciel parfaitement clair, il s'interrogea.

« C'est étrange, j'ai bien entendue un orage gronder mais il n'y a aucun nuage…

\- C'est pas un orage, c'est mon ventre, ça fait une heure que j'ai pas mangé… Répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Bah, tu as de la chance, tu viens de trouver une île ! Donc… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba à la renverse suite à l'accélération soudaine du bateau.

« MANGER ! Cria notre Luffy affamé en ramant de toutes ses forces en direction de l'île. »

Arrivé à destination, il se précipita en direction du premier restaurant venu. Coby, lui, prit le temps de découvrir les environs de l'île. C'était une île des plus normales, elle était de taille normale, ni trop grande ni trop petite, la ville était d'un style japonais bien marqués, avec ses petites maisons en bois, ses pièces en tatami et ses parois en papier. Les gens semblaient heureux et épanouis. Les enfants jouaient, les personnes âgés se promenaient tranquillement, un vendeur négociait un prix avec un client, les oiseaux chantaient, un jeune homme lançait des shurikens sur une cible alors qu'il était en pleine air…

 _Attendez !_

Coby tourna la tête vers la scène qui lui semblait sortir d'un livre de science-fiction.

 _Ces drôles de couteaux en forme d'étoile à quatre branches, ce sont bien des shurikens non ?! Mais alors…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'une voix l'interpella :

« Et ! Toi ! »

Coby regarda autour de lui, avant de voir un homme barbu lui faire signe.

« Oui toi, le gamin aux cheveux roses ! Approche. »

Malgré la méfiance qu'éprouvait Coby, il suivit l'ordre de l'homme. L'individu devait avoir dans la soixantaine et était assis sur les marches d'une maison, fumant une pipe.

« Salut gamin ! Mon nom est Eishi*, ravi de te rencontrer ! Se présenta-t-il, tendant amicalement une main au jeune homme. »

Coby la serra doucement, encore incertain de la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder au dénommé Eishi. Mais il prit tout de même la parole :

« Je m'appelle Coby. Q-Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Ne soit pas si stressé, petit gars ! Je vais pas te manger ! Et ce que je te veux ? Je suis sur que tu n'es pas d'ici, hein ?

\- Oui… Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- C'est assez simple, ton regard de poisson lorsque tu as vu un shuriken.

\- Un shuriken ? Questionna-t-il, intrigué.

\- Ah ah ah ! Ça ne te parle pas, hein ? Laisse-moi d'abord te présenter notre belle île ! Tu te trouves sur la merveilleuse île de Shizun -saison en japonais. Une île de ninja !

\- De ninja ?!

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _Alors ce n'était pas un mythe ? Les ninjas existent vraiment !_

« Ah ah ah ! Rigola le marchand. J'te jure gamin, ta tête d'ahuri est trop marrante ! Bon, comme t'as pas l'air de comprendre, laisse moi t'expliquer un peu. »

Eishi se leva de son siège improvisé et commença à se promener. Coby le suivi, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

« Alors tu vois gamin, à Shizun, être ninja est un art qui s'apprend depuis sa plus tendre enfance. L'école ninja est même obligatoire ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant une cour dont la porte était ouverte. Ils y virent un jeune garçon enchaîner une série de coups de poings très rapidement et avec une grande force, sur un mannequin. Puis ce même garçon sauta en l'air et lui asséna un coup de pied qui le déterra et le fit tomber en arrière.

Le futur marine resta bouche bée, incapable de placer des mots sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

 _Une telle force ! Elle pourrait égaler celle de Luffy-san !_

« On continue ? »

Une voix le sortit de son état d'émerveillement. Eishi était quelques pas plus loin que lui et s'était arrêté pour l'attendre. Coby le rejoignit rapidement, et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

« Mais comment ça se fait que personne ne connaisse votre existence ?

\- Mais on est connu ! C'est juste que quand tu dis : "Tu sais quoi ? Je suis allé sur une île de ninjas !", peu de personne te croit. Pour une grande partie de personne dans le monde, les ninjas sont des êtres imaginaires. Et puis… Expliqua le vieil homme. »

Eishi se tut, semblant replonger dans de vieux souvenirs. Il avait une expression soucieuse collée sur son visage. Coby décida de se taire, car il voyait progressivement le sourire du ninja se ternir. Se sentant désolé, il changea de sujet de conversation.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette maison lugubre ? Dit il en pointant une habitation au loin.

\- De laquelle parles-tu, mon garçon ?

\- De celle à l'écart, en haut de la montagne ! »

En effet, une vieille maison se tenait là, surplombant la ville de toute la noirceur qu'elle dégageait. On la voyait à peine, elle était en grande partie cachée par les nombreux arbres qui l'entouraient. Ils ne laissaient entrevoir qu'un toit noir abîmé et à l'abandon. Coby n'y avait pas fait beaucoup attention la première fois, mais maintenant qu'il la regardait attentivement, un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Eishi reprit son sourire habituel quand le rose lui indiqua la dite maison. Cela ne prévoyait rien de bon…

« Ah, tu parles de _cette_ maison. Elle a une bien grande histoire. Veux-tu que je te la raconte ?

\- Je… Commença Coby.

\- Tout à commencer, il y a plusieurs années. L'interrompit Eishi. Elle avait été construite par un vieu marchand devenu riche. Il l'avait construite là pour pouvoir surveiller toute la ville, dont il était devenu le maître. Aucun marché, aucune négociation ne pouvait être entrepris sans sa permission. Mais quelques temps plus tard, il mourut de cause inconnue et bien mystérieuse. Alors, une famille racheta la propriété et si installa. Environ un mois après leur déménagement, ils périrent tous lorsqu'une étrange épidémie les frappa. La demeure connut de nombreux propriétaires, mais ils décédèrent un par un… »

Le futur marine n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Son visage était aussi blanc que la neige et il suait à grosses gouttes. La peur lui tordait les tripes. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être intéressé à cette maison et ne voulait absolument pas savoir la suite, mais la boule qui lui tenait la gorge ne voulait pas se dénouer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très courageux.

« Après un certain temps, les gens commencèrent à penser qu'elle était maudite et plus personne n'en voulut. Continua le vieil homme. Elle fut laissée à l'abandon. Les années passèrent et on oublia ce bâtiment. Mais tout changea le jour où, une personne l'acheta. La seule personne ayant vu l'acheteur est le chef de la ville, Ukon**. Voici ce qu'il nous a raconté… »

L'homme s'interrompit. Les deux compagnons s'assirent sous le porche d'une maison, le rose ne disait toujours rien. Eishi remit du tabac dans sa pipe, craqua une allumette et bientôt une fumée blanche s'échappait de l'objet en bois. Il reprit :

« Il nous raconta qu'il était monté jusqu'à la mystérieuse maison pour présenter ses hommages au nouveau propriétaire, qu'il avait sonné, et qu'il avait attendu que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, comme personne ne venait, il avait décidé de revenir le lendemain. Mais, alors qu'il allait partir, la porte s'est entrebâillé dans un grincement menaçant. »

Coby déglutit difficilement. Il était entièrement absorbé par le récit.

« Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ukon est entré. La maison était aussi en piteux état que l'extérieur, si ce n'est plus. Malgré la belle journée d'été qui illuminait l'extérieur, le hall de la grande demeure était plongée dans le noir. Les volets étaient en fait fermés, ne laissant aucun rayon passé. Alors qu'il observait le hall d'entrée avec plus de précision, la porte s'est brutalement fermée derrière lui ! »

Eishi claqua soudainement dans ses mains pour imiter le bruit de la porte. Le rose sursauta violemment sous la surprise. Un bref sourire prit place sur les lèvres du conteur, il adorait effrayer le jeune garçon.

« Comme la porte était apparemment fermée à clé, Ukon a cherché une autre issue et a monté les escaliers. Les marches grinçaient à son passage et il avait peine à voir où il marchait, malgré les nombreuses bougies réparties ici et là. Il était arrivé dans un long couloir où se trouvait beaucoup de portes, fermées elles aussi. Puis il vu une étrange lueur provenant apparemment la seule chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Au début, il avait peur, car la lumière ne lui disait rien de bon, mais pensant avoir trouver une fenêtre ouverte qui lui aurait permit de sortir et prenant son courage à deux mains, il était entré dans la mystérieuse chambre. »

Le futur marine déglutit bruyamment. Son instinct lui criait de se boucher les oreilles et d'arrêter immédiatement d'écouter cette histoire, au risque de ne plus pouvoir dormir la nuit… Plus tard, il regrettera de ne pas avoir écouté cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le prévenait.

« Et-et qu'est ce-ce qui s'est pa-passé ensuite ? Dit il d'une voix tremblante. »

La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles et courait le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Après ? Et bien, Ukon venait d'entrer dans la mystérieuse pièce. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seule une maigre bougie permettait de voir un minimum dans cette obscurité. Ses yeux venait à peine de s'habituer à l'obscurité, c'est là qu'il la vit. Assise sur une chaise, à côté d'un lit. Il ne voyait que ses longs cheveux noirs car elle était dos à lui. Et elle chantait. Pas une chanson joyeuse et pleine de gaieté, mais une mélodie sombre et mélancolique. Elle se balançait tranquillement de droite à gauche, comme si elle berçait un bébé dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille qui ne devait pas sembler dangereuse, avec sa silhouette maigrichonne, mais une voix au fond de lui, lui criait de s'enfuir en courant et de ne jamais revenir. Il n'en fit rien. »

Plus le conteur avançait dans l'histoire, plus Coby sentait l'atmosphère se refroidir. Malgré le grand soleil de cette journée, le rose avait l'affreuse impression que tout devenait plus terne et gris. Si elle n'était déjà pas à son paroxysme, sa peur continuerait de grandir.

« Alors que le maire écoutait la sinistre berceuse, un bruit venant du lit attira son attention. Il y vu une vision qui le glaça d'horreur. Un homme était allongé là. Blanc comme un linge, la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux écarquillés comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. C'est là que Ukon compris. Ce n'était plus un être vivant qui se tenait là, mais bien un cadavre. La réalité le frappa d'une telle force, qu'il tomba à la renverse. Il resta quelques instants au sol, pétrifié de peur. Il était figé sur place, ignorant ce qu'il se passait au alentour. Il n'entendit pas la fillette arrêter de chanter. Quand il le remarqua enfin, il tourna doucement la tête pour diriger son regard effrayé vers elle. Il la vit tourner la tête vers lui, entendant chacun de ses os grincer sous le geste. Et c'est là qu'il vit. Une image qui restera gravée pour toujours dans sa mémoire, hantant ses nuits et anéantissant ses rêves. Il vit son visage. Un visage dès plus horrible, d'une pâleur extrême. Et ses yeux… Deux trous vides. »

Coby suait à grosses gouttes et sa respiration semblait s'être arrêter. Quand il eut reprit son souffle, il murmura :

« Et après…? »

Même s'il venait de poser la question, il n'avait réellement pas très envie de savoir. Mais la curiosité avait remporté sur sa peur.

« Ensuite il s'est barré en courant jusqu'au village où il nous raconta toute l'histoire. Et depuis, personne n'est allé voir qui habitait cette maison. Répondit l'homme, le plus naturellement du monde. »

Eishi ralluma sa pipe, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le futur marine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des fruits du démon, des ninjas et maintenant des fantômes ! Après quoi ? Des vampires ? Ça ne le surprendrait plus.

Coby entendit des cris derrière lui. Il se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien faire un tel boucan. La panique monta quand il vit l'auteur de tout ce grabuge.

Luffy courait à toute vitesse poursuivi par ce qu'il semblait être un cuisinier ninja enragé.

« Reviens ici ! Sale vaurien ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de manger toute la nourriture de mon restaurant et de partir sans payer ! »

La colère du cuistot se comprenait mieux maintenant. Le pirate au chapeau de paille continua à courir, sautant et esquivant à la dernière minute des rafales de shurikens. Quand il passa à côté de son ami aux cheveux roses, il lui prit la main et l'embarqua avec lui dans sa course. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de protester ou de dire le moindre mot.

Ils fuirent jusqu'à la forêt qui bordait le village, où le cuisinier s'arrêta de les poursuivre, les voyant se diriger inconsciemment vers cette maison qui leur faisait tous peur.

Luffy continua de courir, n'ayant pas remarquer que cela ne servait plus à rien. Coby, lui, le vit.

« Luffy-san ! Luffy-san ! LUFFY ! Finit-il par crier »

Soudainement interpellé par les cris de son ami, Luffy freina tout d'un coup. Mais il lâcha aussi la main de Coby, qui, sous le coup de l'arrêt soudain, fit une série de galipettes et partit se cogner dans un arbre. Le rose se releva avec peine, se frottant douloureusement la tête. Celle-ci allait finir par exploser à force de recevoir des coups.

« Shishishishi ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me découper en morceaux ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ne rigole pas ! On aurait pu se faire tuer ! »

Luffy riait bruyamment, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Coby soupira.

 _Il ne changera jamais…_

Le rose eut une drôle de sensation, comme si deux yeux perçants le regardaient avec l'intention d'en faire son quatre heures. Il frissonna.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? T'as faim ?

\- Non, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment… »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille cligna des yeux, puis reprit son air gai et dit en s'éloignant :

« Bon, je vais voir la maison là-bas pour demander s'ils n'ont pas un petit truc à manger.

\- D'acco… »

 _Attends, une maison ? Quelle maison ?!_

« Luffy-san, de quelle maison tu parles ? »

Le pirate s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Bein celle là. Dit il le plus simplement du monde en pointant du doigt devant lui »

Coby suivit du regard la direction désignée. En effet, il se tenait là un grand manoir délabré, aux murs qui s'écroulaient et aux vitres sales. Il surplombait toute la ville qui semblait minuscule de leur point de vue.

Manoir délabré. Sur la colline. Dont on voit toute la ville.

Un tilt retentit dans la tête de notre peureux de service, qui se jeta directement sur Luffy, tremblant comme pas possible. Il tira sur son bras qui s'allongea, cause du fruit du démon du brun.

« Il faut s'en aller ! C'est dangereux ici ! On va tous mourir !

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai faim ! Répliqua Luffy mécontent, ne semblant pas comprendre la dangerosité de la situation

\- Mais cette maison est hanté, il y aura personne ! On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Luffy observa la maison quelques instants.

« Des fantômes… ?

\- Oui des fantômes ! De ceux qui veulent nous manger tout cru ! Cria finalement Coby. »

Luffy ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Puis un sourire sûr de lui vint se placer sur ses lèvres.

« C'est décidé ! On va visiter cette maison ! »

Le rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. À quel point fallait il être stupide ? Le brun s'avança alors, bien décidé à poursuivre son idée.

« Non ! Luffy-san ! »

Coby agrippa fermement le bras de son ami et tira dessus, les deux talons plantés dans le sol. Cela ne ralentit que peu Luffy, qui continua à avancer. Au plus grand blâme de Coby, ils se rapprochaient lentement de l'entrée de la demeure. À chaque pas en plus, la maison devenait plus affreuse, plus inquiétante, plus dangereuse. Et le futur marine semblait être le seul à s'en apercevoir. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un pas de l'escalier en pierre qui les mènerait à la grande porte en bois de l'habitation fantôme. Mais une mélodie les stoppa.

C'était doux. Harmonieux. Séraphique. Plus pur que la berceuse d'une mère qui essaye d'endormir son enfant. L'air parut devenir plus agréable. L'aura de l'effrayant manoir disparu. Comme si tout le malheur du monde venait de s'évaporer devant la vénusté de cette musique.

Nos deux compères restèrent quelques instants figés sur place, surpris par la mystérieuse voix. Luffy fut le premier à se déplacer, silencieux. Coby se réveilla en sentant son ami bouger. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison, guidés par l'étrange mélodie. Ils y découvrirent un endroit aussi beau que la douce chanson.

Une immense serre en verre se tenait là, aussi grande que le manoir, qui la cachait à peine. Il était même étonnant que personne ne l'ai remarquée avant.

« Wouah ! C'est grand ! S'exclama Luffy, qui leva la tête pour voir la hauteur du bâtiment de verre.

\- Je ne l'avais pas remarquée à notre arrivée, mais c'est vrai que c'est très haut. Je me demande ce qu'i l'intérieur… S'interrogea Coby. »

Le pirate au chapeau de paille se mit à regarder par les fenêtres, plissant les yeux quelques fois avant de passer à un autre endroit. Les vitres de la serre étaient parfaitement limpide, mais les rayons du soleil empêchaient Coby et Luffy de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Des seules parties qui étaient à l'ombre, on ne voyait qu'une tache verte qui bouchait la vue. Ils décidèrent donc d'y entrer. L'intérieur était bien plus époustouflant que ce que laissait voir le dehors.

C'était sûrement la plus belle et importante collection de plantes réunit en un même endroit. Il y avait de tout : des arbres, fruitiers ou pas, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, toutes les formes et de toutes les odeurs. Coby en reconnut certaine : des hibiscus, des lys blancs, des jonquilles, des roses, des oiseaux de paradis, etc pour les plus communes. Des Night-blooming cereus, des œillets superbes, des rose dragon rouge et bien d'autres dont Coby ignorait le nom, mais il était sûr qu'elles étaient aussi rares que les autres. Au milieu de cet arc-en-ciel, se trouvait une simple table de bois où de nombreux documents et papiers s'entassaient dans un capharnaüm monumental. Les feuilles étaient couvertes de croquis d'arbres et de fleurs légendés intelligemment. Au centre de ce désordre, un vieux cahier relié en cuir se tenait là. Le garçon au lunette devint soudainement extrêmement curieux. Alors que Luffy admirait encore la beauté de l'endroit, touchant un peu près tout ce qu'il voyait, il décida de s'intéresser plus attentivement au carnet qui l'intriguait tant. Il tendit la main, ayant l'intention de l'ouvrir. Une voix l'arrêta un plein mouvement.

« N'y touche pas.»

Coby interrompit son geste à quelques centimètres de la couverture en cuir. Les deux amis se retournèrent alors, regardant d'où venait cette voix.

Elle se tenait là, arrosoir et pot à la main, leur souriant calmement. C'était une belle femme. Elle semblait à peine plus vieille que Luffy, d'un ou deux ans. Elle était fine, même légèrement musclée, avec une forte poitrine. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient en dessous des aisselles, ondulant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres portaient un doux sourire et son nez était petit. Oui, c'était définitivement une belle femme, et son trait le plus beau était ses yeux. On aurait pu les confondre avec des émeraudes. Leur vert d'eau les observait, luisant sous une étincelle de rire. Ils étaient angéliques.

Elle portait un débardeur noir, partiellement caché par une veste à capuche bordeaux sans manche. Deux bandages couvraient ses avant-bras, mais ceux-ci semblaient plus servir de bracelets que comme de véritables pansements. Elle avait aussi un short s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux, avec de nombreuses poches un peu partout. Ses chaussures n'étaient que de simples sandales.

« N'y touche pas. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on touche à tes affaires, si ? Répéta-t-elle. »

Coby sortit de sa contemplation, puis balbutia :

« N-non…

\- Alors n'y touche pas, c'est fragile et très précieux. Reprit elle, grondant ainsi le rose comme un petit garçon. »

\- Dé-désolé… »

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table en bois. Coby eut soudainement peur qu'elle ne le gronde encore plus. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle passa à côté de lui et posa une fleur contenue dans un pot qu'elle tenait dans les mains (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarquer). Ne sachant pas quoi dire, le jeune garçon enchaîna maladroitement :

« Je suis Coby. »

Katy le regarda quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

« Ah désolé, je suis… »

Elle allait continuer, mais elle fut coupée.

« C'est à toi tout ça ? »

Luffy parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la serre. Le fait que ce soit lui qui pose cette question surpris Coby.

« Oui. Et tu es...? »

Un grand sourire tordit les lèvres du brun.

« Je suis Monkey.D. Luffy ! Et je deviendrai le roi des pirates ! »

 _Oh non !_ Pensa Coby. _Deux inconnus qui rentre chez elle sans autorisation, et en plus un qui déclare qu'il veut devenir le roi des pirates ! Elle va alerter la Marine, on va tous finir en prison, ou pire, exécuter !_

« Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je suis Morgann.D. Katy. »

 _Hein ?_

« Attends, tu n'as pas peur de nous ? Tu ne vas pas alerter la Marine ? »

Elle le regarda quelques instants, un air incrédule sur le visage. Puis elle leva un doigt.

« Premièrement, il n'y a pas de marines sur l'île. »

Elle leva un deuxième doigt.

« Deuxièmement, vous êtes sur une île de ninjas, donc tous les habitants, y compris moi, savons nous battre. »

Puis un troisième.

« Dernièrement, vous avez l'air sympas. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce sont de parfaits inconnus, des pirates qui plus est (même si Coby n'en était pas vraiment un) et elle les laissait rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle les trouvait _sympas._ Coby en avait rencontrer des personne bizarres, entre Alvida et Luffy, mais alors, quelqu'un comme elle, c'était une première.

« Juste pour ça ?

\- Juste pour ça. »

Elle s'accouda à la table et écrivit tranquillement quelques notes sur une feuille (il ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à se retrouver dans ce désordre). Puis elle se redressa d'un coup, surprenant les deux garçons. Katy se tourna vers eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs ? Personne ne vient jamais ici d'habitude. Vous êtes même les premiers depuis plusieurs années.

\- On… Commença le futur marine.

\- On voulait voir la maison hanté ! Finit Luffy les deux poings en l'air, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. »

Katy les regarda quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

« La maison hanté…?

\- Bah oui, la grande maison toute vieille et moche. Coby dit qu'il y a des fantômes. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, et trois fois avant de déclarer.

« J'habite là. Dit elle le visage neutre.

\- T'es un fantôme ? »

Si Coby ne portait pas de lunettes, il se frapperait le front avec sa main. La question de Luffy était tellement idiote. Mais Katy sourit doucement, amusée par l'interrogation.

« Nan, nan, je suis pas un fantôme. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

\- Coby a dit que la maison était hanté.

Elle se tourna vers le susnommé.

« Ah bon ? Et qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Un vieux du village… Répondit Coby, soudainement gêné par la situation.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as raconté exactement ?

\- Eh bien… »

Le rose répéta alors le récit de Eishi.

« Voilà toute l'histoire… »

Sincèrement, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'emporte, ou qu'elle soit triste que les gens du village pensent ça d'elle. Il avait même la petite crainte qu'elle se transforme subitement en monstre assoiffé de sang et les dévore tout crus parce qu'ils avaient découvert son secret.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire. Elle avait un beau rire, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle riait.

« Pou-Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Elle prit de grande inspiration, essayant de calmer son euphorie.

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi les gens du village ne s'approchaient jamais de nous depuis que le maire était venu nous voir ! »

Voyant le visage incrédule du rose, Katy se lançant dans des explications.

« En fait l'histoire que tu viens de me raconter n'est pas totalement fausse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Coby intrigué. »

Elle sourit mystérieusement.

« Les nombreux propriétaires de cette maison sont tous bien morts de façon mystérieuse. Mais la cause de tout cela est la faute de cette petit fleur. »

Elle leva la tête et pointa du doigt une sphère en verre accrochée au plafond, à l'écart de toute les autres plantes de l'immense pièce. À l'intérieur de cette sphère se trouvait une jolie petite fleur. Celle-ci n'avait que cinq pétales, chacun d'une couleur différente. Rouge, jaune, vert, bleu puis violet.

« On l'appelle l'Iris Mortel, ou Irisa Mortalis. Elle pousse souvent en haut des montagnes et elle est extrêmement rare, surtout à cause du fait qu'elles ne poussent pas en groupe, ce qui rend la pollinisation très compliqué. Elle a aussi la particularité de répandre un poison dans le sol, qui a pour effet de contaminer tous les arbres à ses alentours. Les plantes touchés ont leurs fleurs qui produisent un pollen empoisonné qui se répand dans l'air. Il est inoffensif pour les animaux et les autres plantes, mais est très mortel pour l'homme qui le respire. Sans remède, on meurt dans les jours à venir. Par chance, le rayon de propagation est très restreint. Le spécimen que tu vois ici se trouvait dans le jardin de la propriété, c'est pourquoi les gens qui habitaient ici avant sont tous morts très rapidement.

\- Cela explique tout… Mais pourquoi tu n'a pas été touchée ? Demanda Coby.

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas tombée malade, mais grand-père a eut une forte fièvre qui la cloué au lit les premiers jours de notre arrivée. Je m'en rappelle très bien, je lui chantais même une chanson pour qu'il puisse s'endormir… »

 _Une chanson… ? Mais attendez !_

« La petite fille aux cheveux noirs c'était toi ?!

\- Je pense que oui. Le maire a dut être touché par le pollen et cela a dut légèrement modifié sa réalité. De plus, nous venions d'arriver et comme nous avions fait un long voyage de plusieurs jours en bateau, nous étions très fatigués. C'est pourquoi les volets étaient fermés, pour nous permettre de nous reposer en toute tranquillité. »

Tout commençait à s'expliquer. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient une par une dans la tête de Coby. Il comprenait enfin tout. Il gardait pourtant sa tête de poisson rouge, choqué par la nouvelle.

« Dites, ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger, vous voulez manger un bout à l'intérieur ? Proposa Katy, visiblement toujours amusée par la réaction de Coby. »

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à poliment refusé, comme toute personne polie aurait fait, mais il fut interrompu. Luffy, qui avait mystérieusement disparu lors du récit de la brune, réapparu soudainement, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur.

« Manger, manger, manger… » Répétait il sans arrêt, s'imaginant toutes sortes de plats succulents et appétissants.

Voyant le grand intérêt que Luffy portait à cette proposition, Coby hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Ils sortirent tous alors de la serre, et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ils entrèrent par une petite porte en bois et débouchèrent sur ce qui semblait être une arrière-cuisine avec une table en bois et quatre chaises au centre.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous préparer quelque chose. Des ramens ça vous va ?

\- Oui, oui. Répondit Coby.

\- Cool, parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. »

Katy se tourna vers les fourneaux et commença à cuisiner. Le futur marine s'assit tranquillement à la table et attendit patiemment. Luffy s'assit à côté de lui.

Les minutes passaient et Luffy restait de moins en moins calme. Il joua d'abord avec son chapeau, le faisant tourner verticalement sur la table. Puis il s'avachit sur celle-ci et gémit pendant de longues minutes. En fin de compte il se leva pour aller voir ce que faisait leur hôte. Il tourna autour d'elle, regardant au-dessus de son épaule droite, puis ensuite celle de gauche.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Luffy ? »

Coby sembla percevoir une légère pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

« C'est quand que tu as finis ? J'ai faim moi !

\- Attends encore quelques secondes »

Elle posa alors un premier bol à sa droite. Le pirate le vit et tendit la main pour l'attraper. Mais son geste fut intercepté par un kunai (NDA : internet est ton ami) qui se planta dans la table, à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Il tourna alors la tête en direction de Katy.

Un fin sourire pendait à ses lèvres, mais une aura noire l'englobait.

« Dit, tu veux bien attendre que j'ai finis ? »

Quelque chose dans sa voix poussa Luffy à déglutir avant de finalement silencieusement hocher la tête.

« Merci. Va te rasseoir maintenant. »

Et il s'exécuta, toujours dans le silence le plus complet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune posa un bol devant chacun de ses invités. Luffy s'y attaqua immédiatement, dévorant son bol avec une faim d'ogre. Coby, lui bien plus poli, murmura un petit "Itadakimasu" avec de prendre les baguettes et de commencer son repas. Katy sourit doucement, contente que le repas leur plaise. Puis elle se dirigea vers une porte en bois qui donnait sur le reste de la maison. Elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Je vais aller chercher grand-père pour le repas. Si un de vous touche à son plat pendant mon absence, je l'étrangle puis l'étripe avant de faire un engrais avec son corps. Compris ? »

Malgré la menace que l'on peut qualifier de violente, elle gardait un fin sourire. Les deux compagnons hochèrent silencieusement la tête, figés dans leurs mouvements.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Et ils reprirent leur repas là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnée d'un petit homme. Il avait les cheveux gris presque blancs et portait un kimono bleu foncé. Il était tellement petit qu'il dépassait à peine les genoux de Katy. Ses yeux paraissaient petits, et il les plissait fortement, comme s'il essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il se tourna vers sa petite-fille.

« Où sont les invités dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Juste ici, devant toi. »

Il se rapprocha de Coby, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Il faut que tu t'achètes des lunettes ma fille, je ne vois qu'un épouvantail et une barbe à papa. Il faut aussi qu'on parle de tes tendances à prendre des objets pour des êtres vivants et des êtres vivants pour des objets. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu as voulu donné de l'eau à un canard en plastique ? Et cette fois où…

\- Euh… Grand-père ?

\- ...c'était vraiment très déplacé et embarrassant. Comme ce jour où tu…

\- Grand-père ?

\- ... j'étais vraiment surpris par ton comportement. Ça ne te ressemblait pas et puis…

\- GRAND-PÈRE ! »

Malgré les nombreux interpellations de Katy, le vieil homme ne semblait pas l'écouter et continuait son monologue alors qu'il grondait… Une plante verte. La scène était assez ridicule.

Luffy se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée.

Entre le rire de Luffy, le monologue du vieillard, et les cris de Katy, la cuisine devint un vrai brouhaha, au milieu duquel Coby se trouvait. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

Le capharnaüm fut finalement calmé par la jeune fille. Elle soupira bruyamment, lassé de crier dans le vide.

« Bon, même si tu m'écoutes pas - parce que je suis sûre que tu m'entends - ton repas est sur la table. »

Comme sorti d'un rêve, le vieil homme se retourna vers la table.

« Repas ? C'est l'heure du repas ? Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait ?

\- Des ramens.

\- Encore ?!

\- Si j'essaye de faire autre chose, ça finit toujours très mal… Les omelettes je les brûle, comme les pâtes, les tartes, les cookies, les soupes, les ragoûts… »

Elle continua à énumérer une liste de plats, comme si elle lisait un menu.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais tes prétendus invités ne pourraient pas faire quelque chose eux ?

\- Grand-père, tu viens de le dire, ce sont des invités, je vais pas les faire cuisiner ! Bon tu peux venir t'asseoir maintenant ?! »

Le susnommé grogna quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante puis finalement s'assit. Un silence alors s'abattit sur la pièce, occasionnellement brisé par les bruits de bouche du vieux. Luffy semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il se penchait en arrière sur sa chaise et mâchouillait distraitement un cure-dent dans sa bouche.

« Dit Katy, t'as dit que tu savais te battre ? Finit il par dire. »

 _Alors il nous a écoutés…_ Se surprit Coby.

« Oui, comme tout le monde sur cette île.

\- Et t'es forte ?

\- Hein ? Je sais pas vraiment en fait…

\- Elle est très forte. »

La voix du vieux sortit de nulle part. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Son expression semblait plus sérieuse que tout à l'heure.

« Elle est très forte, répéta-t-il, même si elle ne vient pas d'ici, elle a très vite appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les bases. Elle est rapide, agile et précise. La parfaite ninja. »

Un autre silence s'installa. Katy fut surprise par ses mots. Il était rare qu'il fasse des compliments.

« Alors c'est décidé ! »

Luffy se leva brusquement, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux. Un grand sourire ornait son visage. Il porta son regard vers Katy et déclara d'un ton fier :

« Tu feras partie de mon équipage ! »

Silence.

« Hein ? »

* * *

* Eishi signifie "celui qui tire, celui qui entrouvre"

** Ukon signifie "l'homme inquiet"

Tout les commentaires sont acceptées (critiques inclues), mais je ne tolère pas les insultes. Les remarques sur l'orthographe sont admises.

Bye !


End file.
